transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclonus gives Decibel a trashing
Freerange says, "Psst, Decibel.. you listening my mech?" Decibel says, "Free? Man is that you? Been ages, I thought you were offline by now. And you should know I'm always listening." Freerange says, "Hey, well you know.. keepin' off the grid and all. Listen, you got a free audio receptor at the moment? I got some intel that -needs- to see Prime's desk pronto." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Hey, there's a voice I haven't heard!" Decibel says, "Of course, for an old friend like you I've always got some time. Shall we do this the old fashioned way over some high grade or you just want to transmit it on over?" Freerange says, "High grade, most definitely. Transmitting coordinates now, meet me in two cycles." Texas, the lone star state. Home of the Alamo, Dallas Cowboys, and more notably.. their cheerleaders. Here in the small town of Middleton, out in a deserted old tavern a peculiar robot sets himself upon the lower rung of steps. In the middle of throwing back what looks like energon, the small robot cranes his neck around and mutters something into his wrist communicator. While normally more than happy to grab a shuttle and zip off to where ever he might need to go Decibel is more than careful with keeping his friends and old contacts off the grid. The best way to do so is letting as few people know where they have gone to ground as possible. To this end he's hitched a shuttle only as far as the Texas freeway where as the shuttle dips down he rockets out the back of on his hover-bike. Giving a wave to the pilot as the move off Decibel checks his GPS and races off weaving through the local traffic with ease. Follwing the signals he leaves the main roadway, passes through a town and then onto a rural dirt road towards Middleton. It doesn't take long to reach his destination as the bike has no trouble with the rugged roadways overwhich he zooms. Slowing as he reaches the area he parks and stretches a moment eager to meet an old friend. Freerange leans forward, then slumps back down on the stair. "Hey, I'd get up to greet ya.. but I think I started the party without you." he chuckles, taking another long pull from the drink and motioning for Decibel to come to him. Decibel laughs as he gets the fluids pumping back into his legs after the ride. "Why am I not surprised? You always had a habit of leaving me with the tab when you passed out beacues you got things going before me." Still laughing the engineer heads towards the tavern steps. "It's been too long, Freerange, though I'm not sure this is where I would pick to settle down. Bit too quiet for me." "This is just one of many, old friend." Freerange laughs nervously, grabbing out a dossier. "So we got a purpose here, other than throwing back the good stuff." he huffs, handing the document over to Decibel. "News on Galvatron's wherabouts, where he's projected to reappear and when." Decibel takes the offered file with a nod. "Impressive as always. I knew you always had your ways but this is top notch. I know I know, don't ask where you got it from." Eager to know the details Decibel still waits a moment detecting the unusually nervous state of his old pal. "Hey you gotta relax, enjoy the engeron. Nobody followed me, I made sure, so your cover is still fine." Thinking that was all Freerange is worried about Decibel flips open the file to see if anything needs to be acted upon before the ener-booze starts flowing. "Oh, I know.. everything -will- be fine." Freerange nods, setting the drink down and finally getting to his feet. The 'Autobot' smirks and gives Decibel a wink, and something altogether.. strange happens. Two sets of optics can be seen winking. The regular light blue set above, and a darker purple one below. But if Decibel noticed, it's all too late as the folder is opened. *PPPPSHHHHHHHH* Decibel is doused in a pale yellow haze, immediately acting to seize his circuits and mobility. With the 'attack' delivered, Freerange begins to shudder.. armor parts descending, falling off in brittle fragments. The chest piece falls away, shattering on the ground. All into opaque pieces. Until finally, the helm crumbles as well. Revealing the Decepticon.. PULLSTRING! The yellow robot cackles, hands relaxed back on his hips. "Didn't count on that, did ya?" Freerange's specific voice synth slowly fades, mid-sentence.. replaced by the low growly Decepticon's. Combat: Pullstring misses Decibel with his Folder Trap! attack! Decibel had been looking forward to meeting and old friend, he was even more excited at the promise of details on Galvatrons where abouts and possible return, so much so he had let his guard down. But relaxed as he may have been Decibel is always observant. Just as the folder begins to open he detects the subtle sound of a chemical release, the twin sets of eyes before him only add to his sudden feeling of impending doom. Tossing the dossier aside he back pedals drawing his blaster. "where is Freerange? What have you done with him?" Fearing the worst for his friend and knowing he should have gotten the word out faster to the deep cover agents when security was breached he silently hopes that his old companion somehow escaped the noose. Two fingers snap together, as the folder trap misses! "Aw snap, figured you'd be all gung-ho about seeing your old pal to figure it out." Pullstring laughs, backing away from the enraged Autobot. "Heck, that piece of dust has been dead since.. well, since you jumped sides!" Drawing a dagger from his side, the Decepticon disguise specialist thumbs the blade with his other hand. "Ole' rusty here, gutted him flat out. But you know what they say, right?" Pullstring laughs again, stalking towards Decibel. "The measure of a mech is not in his strength, but his surrender. And believe me bud.. he squeeled all right. In a way, I knew Freerange better than you -ever- did!" With the last vocal jest, Pullstring stabs forward with the weapon and attempts to slash Decibel's neck wide open. Combat: Pullstring misses Decibel with his Ole' Rusty! attack! Over the years Decibel has heard many many things. Some have been horrible beyond description, others have raised the spirits of those around them to new heights but few have really moved Decibel in any way. After listening to so much radio chatter, background noise and musical renditions he became almost immune to it hearing most everything with the same emotion. Sure he was happy when he heard friends and upset at bad news but this time something was different. When he was a free agent selling info to both sides in the war on Cybertron Decibel didn't care for anything but his own hide and his bank account. As the horrors of Decepticon control became to much to bear he started selling false information and set his alleigience with the Autobots. Most of his contacts did the same or went into hiding, Freerange it seems was not so lucky. while few ever spoke again, fearing to reveal themselves or their new identity, they all had one thing in common. A mutal respect for the job and a closeness that only comes from slinking through the shadows with only your buddy to get your back. As Decibel listens to Pullstring his mind gets hazy as the words and conjured images stir another emotion. Rage. Pure unequalled rage. Freerange hand been a friend and colleague. And deserved far better than what he got in the end. The world seeming to slow about him Decibel blocks the on coming slash of the blade with his left arm letting the bulk of his solid frame take the impact. At the same moment he lashes out with a blow of his own. A no holds barred uppercut with the right intent on either knocking Pullstring on his aft or knocking his head clear off his body. The punch connects, and just barely doesn't disconnect his head from his body. Rage-filled uppercut knocks Pullstring up off his aft, and airborne. Lacking the time to react accordingly or the clarity of thought to do so.. the Decepticon disguise specialist impacts with the porch steps with a large crash. Splinters shower the area, Pullstring is left in a small impact crater. "Why I oughta.." he starts, getting to his haunches slowly.. when suddenly a hand is placed on his shoulder. "Do nothing." Cyclonus states firmly and clearly, pushing Pullstring back down into the mini-crater. "Your job is done, Pullstring. Leave the rest.." the Decepticon Overlord trails, giving Decibel a glare. "To me." Decibel never had any doubt this day would one day come. In fact he often thought about want the end would be like when his past deeds, for good or ill, caught up with him. Somehow this wasn't what he pictured, in fact it was nothing like he had imagined. For one he was on Earth, not some Primus forsaked backwater world hiding in fear, and before him was Cyclonus a mech not ever around when Decibel first signed on with the Autobots. Saddly theses revalations would have little effect on his current situation. His emotional state cooled to near frozen levels upon seeing the Decepticon Overlord, Decibel begins to back step once again. Calculating options he opens a channel to try and call for aid only to be met by static, then a glance at his hover-bike parked yards away. There would be no easy way out. "So Cyclonus, come to do me in eh? I guess I should prepare myself for some attempt to glean information form me too huh? Or we could ya know discuss this as civilized mechs over some high grade, sure there's still some in that bottle." Continuing his stride, Cyclonus saunters towards the lone Autobot. "No luck on the frequencies? Oh, where are my manners? I had this area saturated with anti broadcast equipment." he actually smiles at the last part, still walking forward. "As for your vain attempt at prolonging your meaningless existence.. no. You will be asked no questions. You've proven to be a thorn in our side for -far- too long, one that must be.. cleansed, once and for all." When Decibel gives his hover-bike a doubletake, Cyclonus transforms into Starfighter mode and streaks forward. <> he emits, right before releasing a large payload through the area.. leading all the way to the vehicle. Cyclonus transforms into his Starfighter mode, Galvatron must need a ride somewhere. Combat: Starfighter strikes Decibel with his Incendiary Bombs attack! Being the Autobot with his finger on the pulse of data transmissions Decibel knew he should have had the 'intel' sent to him. sure he would have missed a chance meeting with an old friend but as the ordanace explodes around him he is all to reminded of why he tends to not leave his office...where it's safe. With nowhere to run Decibel had only the option of shielding himself with his arms and balling up as a defense. Now his once white armor is charred and cracked as flames continue to lick at his frame. Having dropped to his knees to try and reduce his profile he slowly rises seeking to make his escape. Of this there is no chance, for not only was he caught full on in the assault but so too was his bike, twisted metal now sits where his transportaion just sat moments before. "Well if I can't surrender or escape I'm left with only one option. Fight." Finishing his statment Decibel reaches for the blaster he had dropped before and fires wildly to buy himself some added time to recover. Combat: Decibel misses Starfighter with his Disruptor attack! The ordinence dropped on top of Decibel's head and that of his bike's frame, Cyclonus transforms and lands to the ground with another large thud. Turning on a dime, the Decepticon warrior charges at the solo opponent.. drawing his sword from behind his back, he slightly drags the tip against the earth. Carving a line while he runs dead on at Decibel, Cyclonus' face bunches up into a scowl. "No. The only option you have, is to.." he barks, finally taking the last step. With his back hand, Cyclonus slashes the blade upwards.. then around and through again. "Die." If successful, a much shorter and cut up Decibel will stand.. or fall, before him. The Starfighter flips up, transforming into CYCLONUS! Combat: Cyclonus strikes Decibel with his Sword Slash! attack! With his initial shots having failed to hit the mark Decibel was just preparing to fire off another volley when Cyclonus transforms and races towards him blade in hand. While the addage to never bring a knife to a gunfight may be true, trying to shoot at a sword wielding killer as he's charging at you isn't the smartest course of action either. Bracing himself as best he can Decibel waits then tries to dodge at the last possible second. At this he does not succeed as the carbide blade cuts deep into his torso slicing wires and other internal components. Thankfully Decibel is made of sterner stuff and strikes back with a balled up fist as he lacks a sword of his own to swing wildly. Combat: Decibel strikes Cyclonus with his Punch attack! The slash succesful, Cyclonus let's the fluid motion bring the weapon and his hands behind his back.. to quickly sheathe the sword. Made up of finely crafted materials, more upkeep than the most delicate of cars.. one does not wantonly swing it about in battle. With his appendages occupied, Decibel's blow is allowed to impact on the Decepticon's chin. Staggering back a step, Cyclonus spits some energon to the side. Without adding any verbal jabs, the Unicronian steps forward.. aiming a sidekick at Decibel's head. Combat: Cyclonus strikes Decibel with his Head-Kick! (Kick) attack! Striking back was the first step in changing the momentum and perhaps finding a way to get out of this in one piece for Decibel. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee may be the tried and true method, but Decibel is built like a brick and while he thought he saw light at the end of the tunnel the next thing he was seeing were stars. A solid *CLANG* resounds as Cyclonus connects with a foot to the side od his head sending him spinning and crashing down in a heap. Struggling to clear his head Decibel takes a moment slipping his hand to his side to draw his feedback blaster. Shaking hise head to clear the last of the fuzzyness Decibel clambers up, takes aim and fires. But he doesn't wait for a result, instead he turns and tries to find a way out of the area...or a place to hide. Combat: Decibel strikes Cyclonus with his Feedback Blaster attack! Relaxing back to a regular stance, Cyclonus is taken aback as the down and out Autobot strikes back.. something with a little bite! Maybe there's some fight left in this one yet? Highly doubtful, though.. most likely only buying himself enough time to find a quick exit. If there was one, that is. Fighting against the nasty effects of the Feedback Blaster, Cyclonus draws a bead on the Autobot with his forearms. Inside which house the oxidizing lasers, capable of fusing together a robot's internal mechanisms. Rending them ruined, from the inside out. "There is no escape, accept your fate. Make peace.. with your maker." Cyclonus adds in, firing off the devastating laser blasts in quick succession. Combat: Cyclonus strikes Decibel with his Oxidizing Laser attack! Decibel hadn't gotten nearly far enough away before Cyclonus was able to recover from the recent blast and return fire. Struck in the back Decibel is thrown forward and finds himself unable to arrest his fall. As his internal systems start to seize up he crashes down face first into the dirt. The impact is a rough one but it manages to jar a few systems free. They may be sluggish but they move. Unable to run or maneuver with any speed or grace the engineer is out of options and turns to continue the fight. Shifting his weight as he gets back to his feet and dusts himself off once Decibel reaches back and unclamps his rifle hitting to power up switch in one fluid motion. Leveling it at the Decepticon Overlord he selects the maximum setting and depresses the trigger letting the wave of harmonic sound burst free. Combat: Decibel strikes Cyclonus with his Sonic Rifle attack! Reactively covering his audio receptors, Cyclonus slightly winces as the shot pours over him.. basking him in HARMFUL harmonic energy, messing up his system's ability to communicate to his central processor. Without wasting another precious moment, the Decepticon reaches into subspace and grabs out an object, a round shaped object at that. "Your transgressions have been tolerated for long enough, and now that my.. attention is more directed, you're being dealt with." Without making much of a hurry about it, Cyclonus strides up to the Autobot.. lashing out quickly, wrapping his large hands on top of his head. Bringing his knee up, the Decepticon smashes in Decibel's pretty pretty faceplate. As the Autobot no doubt falls before him, Cyclonus grabs up the round object again.. revealing itself to be a bomb, but not just -any- bomb. A miniature version of the Nega-Core munition, the large explosive used to decimate Femax. Placing the explosive at his feet, Cyclonus primes the device and stands. "As a duly appointed officer of the Decepticon manifesto, I order you to death. Silence, for one that's used to sound." Rising into the air, he has the tenacity to smirk again and leave Decibel with one last jest.. before getting out of the blast radius. "Ironic, is it not?" Combat: Cyclonus strikes Decibel with Mini Nega-Core's Mini Nega-Core Explosive! attack! Decibel had really hoped his rifle shot would have shut Cyclonus down, or at least given him a chance to get his bearing again. Alas he had no such luck. As the distance between the two dwindles with each step Cyclonus takes Decibel makes a dash forward, a dash halted by a vice like grip. A knee slams hard agains his chest plate shattering the display screen and sending sparks everywhere. Internal systems smashed as the force of the blow contines Decibel looses the ability to stand on his own. When the grip releases he crashes down like a puppet with the strings cut landing in an undignified heap of metal. Still conscious he watches as the device is placed on the ground next to him and his sentence is revealed. Judge, jury, exicutioner Cyclonus mocks him a final time before making his way out of the blast zone. 3....2....1.... Peace, tranquilty, a great white expanse of nothing. All are suddenly gone as the explosive wave washes over Decibels prone form replaced by pain, agony and suffering. Armor is stripped from his limbs as if it was we paper, optics shatter and exposed wires melt into vapor. Hardened internal systems crackle as even they begin to buckle under the onslaught. Through it all one sound can be heard in the air, a bellowing scream of pure suffering beyond imagination. When the dust finally settles Decibel reamins, or more acuratly the remains of Decibel, lie as a smoldering heap of charred and twisted metal. Gone is any semblance that this was one a Cybertronian or anything more than the shatter wreck of some machine. Perhaps his suffering has ended, though the slight dim flickering of an optic tell otherwise. Decibels suffering goes on. Drifting back down to the ground, Cyclonus nods to Pullstring as he collects Decibel's remains.. or what remains of Decibel, actually. Loading him up into the Decepticon Cruiser , the pair departs from Middleton, Texas.. or what's left of it. MUCH LATER ON THE MEXICO BORDER Forcibly removing Decibel's head from his torso, the wires and other connections stretch to their limits, before finally snapping. The Decepticon Overlord jams the chromedome on a pike, letting the body fall to the ground in a heap. Pullstring gives a haughty chuckle, before a glare from Cyclonus silences him. Even enemies are given their due respect, if only in death. Teletran Two suddenly broacasts a high priority alert, "Emergency Autobot Distress Beacon 8590 Activation Detected. Transponder Identification: Decibel. Status: Critical. Location: Mexico/Texas Border." Decepticon Shuttle has left. Cyclonus takes Decepticon Shuttle . Rodimus Prime says, "Damn it! Who do we have in the area?" Reports Message: 9/11 Posted Author Texas Encounter Wed Oct 06 Cyclonus A reporter with a salt and pepper mustache pops in for a news report, behind him construction crews are whirling about working on the damage.. while CSI: Texas tries to figure out just what happened here. "This is Matt Cardley reporting for Star 5 news, here in Middleton. What appears to be a Cybertronian altercation has ended in tragedy, spanning from here to Mexico. Remiss of facts, we can only assume those Transformers have once again taken their fight to our country's soil." The screen plays stills of the damage: A decimated bar, impact craters left and right, a burning field, and some spare parts of Transformers strewn about. "This just in, we've been informed that the casualty of today's excursion is.. dead, as far as we can tell. His body was left at the Mexican border, head severed and placed on a spike. No doubt some sort of cryptic message to the rival faction." the screen blanks out, showing a still image of Decibel's body lying in ruins on the ground. Next to it, is indeed a large spike with his familiar faceplate skewered on the top. "This is Matt Cardley, signing off for Star 5 news." BLIP. Sandstorm says, "Sorry guys, I'm on Cybertron doublechecking fo--" Realizes there's no one else present to recrypt the radio freqs. "--for Decepticons to randomly beat up. Because." Totally fakey sounding tone, "RAWR ME WRECKER ME BORED.""